The Phantom of Fenton Tower
by JP-Rider
Summary: A twist of Hunchback of Notre Dame, with some of the songs from the Disney film. DannyxSam, Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

From the heavens above, to a rural village of Amity, lives a large tower of bells called Fenton Towers, where all the bells are rung by a mysterious boy.

_"Morning in Amity, the city awakes/To the bells of Amity Park_

_The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes/To the bells of Amity Park_

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

_To the little bells soft as a psalm_

_And some say the soul of the city's_

_The toll of the bells_

_The bells of Amity Park!"_

Down near the center of the city, where all the children are gathered by a gothic woman with long blue hair, pale skin, and wears a black raiders vest with a white shirt, and a short black dress. She's also carrying a small guitar. Her name was Ember.

"Listen to them, beautiful music, no?" She said in a relaxing tone to the children "You know babypops, those bells don't ring for themselves."

"They don't?" Asked one boy with green hair.

Ember responded "No, silly boy. You see, high, high, up there, in the Fenton Bell Tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer."

"Who is the bell ringer?" Said a small girl with white hair.

"Hush, Ember will tell you." Ember stood up and play a tune in her guitar "It is a tale, a tale of a man, and a half-ghost."

Flashback

_"Dark was the night when our tale has begun/On the docks of Amity Park."_

Dark was the night on Amity Park, where four individuals, three ghosts, one red headed woman holding something in her arms. They tried to find a safe passage to go out of the city.

_"Four frighten ghosts slid silently under/The docks of Amity Park."_

The ghosts and the woman took their steps on the snowy ground as they tried to leave, but are ambushed by white knights.

_"But a trap had been laid for the ghosts/And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

_At a figure whose clutches/Were iron as much as the bells"_

"Judge Vlad Masters." One ghost whispered.

_"The bells of Amity Park."_ Appearing from the shadows is a man with white hair tied to a pony tail, deep blue eyes, and where's a dark robe, and rides a black stallion.

_"Judge Vlad Masters longed/To purge the world_

_Of Vice and sin."_

The ghosts were cuffed with anti-ghost cuffs, except for the redheaded woman, or goth(ghost supporter).

_"He saw corruption_

_Everywhere_

_Except within."_

"Bring these ghost vermin and the goth woman to the palace of justice." Vlad ordered.

One white guard noticed what the woman is carrying "You there, what are you hiding?" But the woman got away from the knight before he even got it.

"And she ran." Ember said.

The woman ran away from Judge Masters, as she scurry through the streets. Now she has spotted a church, and ran towards the door and claims "Santuary!" But Judge Masters caught on and took the robe from the woman, and kill her with his gun.

Judge Masters heard crying from the robe, "A baby?" He deducted, he opens the robe and saw a raven haired boy with baby blue eyes, but appearing from a certain light, his hair changed to white, and his eyes are glowing green. "A ghost-child!" Vlad exclaims.

He saw a water well, and proceeds to attempted to drop him in the well.

"Stop!" Cried the Archdecan Lancer.

"This is an unholy demon, I'm sending him back to hell, where it belongs." Vlad explained.

Lancer sang _"See there are innocent blood you spilled_

_In the steps of Amity Park."_

"I was guiltless, she ran, I persue." Vlad respond.

_"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt_

_On the steps of Amity Park."_

"My conciense is clear." Vlad countered.

Lancer countered back _"You can lie to yourself and your minions_

_You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

_But you never can run from_

_Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_

_The very eyes of Amity Park!"_

Lancer points the statues of the church that stares at Vlad, causing the Judge to fear for his immortal soul.

"What must I do?" Vlad asked.

Lancer scooped up the dead woman and answered "My advice, raise him as if he was your own child."

"What?" Vlad exclaims "I'm supposed to care for this halfa-" he pause for a moment "Very well. Let him live here with you, in the church."

"The church, where?" Lancer questions.

Vlad sang "Anywhere.

_Just so he's kept locked away/So no one else can see._

The Fenton tower, perhaps

And who knows, our lord works in mysterious ways

_Even this little badger may/Yet prove one day to be_

_Of use to me."_

Flashback Ends

Ember holds her cape as she finishes her story "And Vlad gave the boy a name, a common name that means half-boy, half ghost, Danny Phantom!

_"Now here's a riddle, if you can guess if you can_

_Song the bells of Amity Park_

_Who is the monster and who is the man?"_

The bells rings as Ember concludes her song _"Sing the bells, bells_

_Bells, bells, bells, bells,_

_Bells of Amity Park!"_

Stage out.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Alone and Rally

In the Fenton Tower, where the bells are ringing the way it's scheduled for. Every noon, the bells would chime in rhythm, but most people wonders who is ringing the bells for the past 16 years.

Up on the tower, is a teenage boy, popping out of the balcony. He has raven-black hair, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin. He wore a white shirt and blue pants with black boots. The boy was Danny.

He is seen, standing over the balcony, next to the two gargoyles that reanimated "Pfft, yuck, I got feathers in my mouth!" Cried the dark gargoyle, Tucker.

"Well that's what you get for leaving your mouth open." Sydney, the skinniest gargoyle stated.

"Morning guys." Danny greeted his two gargoyle friends "Jazz is at the balcony on the other side, so she should be here."

"I'm already here, Danny." Said the feminine looking gargoyle "I got caught up because those birds wouldn't leave me alone." Jazz then noticed that Danny is looking down at the city, she always consider Danny like a brother to her "What's up, little bro?"

Danny answered "Well, it's those protesters again, and it looks like some of the people are setting up for the festival to celebrate ghosts and spirits."

"Sounds like someone wants to participate the festival." Tucker stated, but Danny scoffs as he head towards his room.

Sydney looked at the boy and said "You know, you can always go if you want, Danny."

Danny reply "No guys, I can't leave the tower, as much as I want to go, I have my duties here in the tower."

"Why not just take the day off?" Tucker suggested.

Danny paused for a moment, "But what if Vlad knows I was gone? The festival is at noon and I don't want to cause attention."

"But you can take the form of a human, since you've trained yourself to use your powers more." Jazz stated.

Danny suddenly is intrigued of the realization "Yeah, and what's stopping me to participate the festival?"

"Participate what, Daniel?"

Danny turned and saw his father/master, Judge Vlad Masters. "Oh, uh nothing, Master." He said shyly, "I was just thinking about what it will be like to go to the festival."

"You know you can't go, Daniel." Vlad reminded "You are a halfa, a being that shouldn't exist in this world. Everyone will be frighten by you, a boy whose half dead, it's unheard of." He looked at Danny with sadness in his eyes, so Vlad placed his hand on Danny's shoulders to comfort him "But I took you in after your mother had left you to die, remember that Daniel, I am your only friend."

"Thanks, Father." Danny said, "But why do you have to go? I thought you hated goths and ghosts." He asked.

Vlad answered "I have to, so I can earn more votes to earn title for Judge again." He walked away, leaving Daniel some food to eat "Archdeacon Lancer made you some apple pie, be sure to thank him when you see him." He informed.

"I will, father." Danny replied. As Judge Vlad left, Danny floated around the tower, passing the bells, his gargoyle trio, and some pavements, he watched below the city. He saw mothers with their children, two girls buying make up from the market, a fisherman with a huge fish behind him, and a rally below.

/

Down at the streets of Amity Park, a rally of goths, led by a girl with raven like hair, purple eyes, a black dress with spiderweb trims, is protesting about hunting ghosts. Her name was Sam, and alongside with her is her companion dog, Cujo.

"GHOSTS WERE PEOPLE TOO, THEY ARE NOT AN ABOMINATION!" She yelled "SOME OF THESE GHOSTS COULD BE YOUR FAMILY MEMBER THAT DIED LONG AGO, SO ITS LOGICAL WE SHOULD LIVE IN PEACE WITH THEM!" The other goths cheered with the goth girl.

"Still doing the cause, babypop?" Said Ember, who was passing by with some groceries.

"Hey, Ember," Sam said "I've heard about that story you told the children, is it true about the Phantom bell ringer of the Fenton tower?"

"Sammy, I know my stories, and you know I don't lie in my lyrics. Now why are you interested?" Ember asked.

"Because, if I meet the ghost boy, he could change the people's thoughts about ghosts being evil! I mean, who knows, he could be a nice guy." Sam explained.

Ember narrowed her eyes at Sam "Listen, Sam, as a dear friend from the Court of Ghouls, where the ghosts and goths lived in peace from the outside world, but we don't know anything about the halfa that lives in the bell tower."

Before Sam could say something, both the girls can hear a march of two soldiers, Dash and Kwan, escorting a red knightress, riding her horse.

"Make way, for Captain Valerie!" Shout the blonde soldier, the sight of authority cause the goths to scatter away from the soldiers, as Sam and Ember did the same.

"Great, Judge Vlad hired more pawns to do his dirty work." Sam sneered, as she glanced at the red knight.

"I think I've heard about her before." Ember stated "She was Captain to fight off some war criminals."

"And apparently, Judge Vlad Masters has summoned her from duty." Sam added, as both girls got out of hiding. As they parted ways, Sam takes Cujo somewhere to avoid the guards, as she glanced at the Fenton tower one more time. She then saw someone far up from the balcony and thought 'I could've swear that I saw someone up there.'

/

Captain Valerie was personally escorted to meet with Judge Vlad Masters at his dark castle, aka the Palace of Justice.

Judge Vlad was just finishing discussing with his warden, Walker, to order a prisoner to be whipped. Vlad then meets eye to eye to Valerie "Ah, Captain Valerie, what a nice meeting with you."

"Good to finally meet with you, too Judge Vlad." She respond.

"Yes, well follow me." Vlad said as the two walked towards the halls of the palace "I've read your record, and I must say that I'm glad that I've chosened you for this...problem I'm having trouble to deal with."

"What kind of problem, sir?" Val asked.

Vlad smiled and answered "You see, this town, Amity, has been having an infestation of ghosts. But what's worse is that there are those who worships and sympathizes these ghosts, they're called goths by the way." He explained. "It's my job, as God's followers to erraticate them."

"Sooo you called me out pf the war, just so you want me to hunt down spirits, and people who wears piercings?" Valerie questioned, thinking this guy might be a fruitloop.

"I know it sounds weird, Valerie, but with your help, we can find the goths and ghosts home, the Court of Ghouls. Once we find it, every goth will be executed, and the ghosts will be sent back to hell where they belong."

Valerie was about to have second thoughts about it, but shrugged it off, she wants to be a successful knight like her father was, and she won't let him down, even if working with someone whose a little crazy "Ok Masters, I'll help you 'erraticate' these ghosts."

Vlad smiled, now he must be prepared to attend the festival that's happening at noon.

/

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Festivals and Riot

"Well guys, wish me luck." Danny told his gargoyle friends, as he hovers down, while being invisible.

"Good luck at the festival!" Jazz shouted at him.

"Don't let Vlad sees you." Sydney advised.

"While you come back, being back a girl!" Tuck yelled, earning stares from the other two gargoyles "What? I'm just encouraging him."

Danny hovered to the ground, wearing a cloak underneath so no one will recognize him, especially Vlad if he sees him. He looked around the festival, and he's very impressed. Everyone is dressed like ghosts, many goths were seen freely, and he saw a huge dragon parade puppet walking around.

He joins the crowd, saw his master, Vlad, along with a red knightress, and he saw a marching crowd of goths, appearing behind them is a girl with blue hair, with her guitar "Come one, come all, and welcome to the festival of ghouls!"

As Danny leans in a little closer, he tripped to the floor. Fear of almost getting caught, Danny gets up and tries walks away. Unfortunately, Ember spotted the boy, and grabs his shoulder "Hey kid, what's your name?" She asked.

"Uh, I-I-I-I" Danny stuttered, trying to not getting exposed.

"A foreigner, eh?" Ember assumed "I'll just call you Dipstick then, say, would you like to participate in our ghost contest? Whoever can pull off an amazing ghost trick, gets declared this year's King of Ghosts!"

Danny gulped, there's no way he can get out of this one!

Ember leads Danny backstage, and pushed him towards the dressing rooms "Make sure to get ready!"

Danny tripped over, again, and fell inside a tent, where he saw a girl with raven hair, half dressed by only wearing a robe.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Sam asked, as she tries to help Danny up.

Danny, intrigued by the girl's appearance, her purple eyes, and her soft skin, but quickly came back to reality as he hid himself under the hood of his cloak "I-I'm fine, thank you and-"

"Here, let me see of your injured." She offered.

"N-no I'm really-"

As Sam takes a look at him, she looked at her baby blue eyes, the innocent smile, and his dark long hair. She saw him lightly blushed as he stared her back "You look, nice."

"Thanks." He responded.

But there moment was cut short when someone called "Samantha Manson, your up at 5!"

"I told you all that its just 'Sam'!" She yelled with annoyance, then turned back to Danny "Sorry, I have to go, be careful with falling over at someone's tents!"

"Oh, I-I will." He replied, as he gets out of her tent 'Wow, she seems pretty, too bad that she'll never go out with someone like me.'

As Danny got out, he joins in behind a line, where they're are many people participating for the King of Ghosts.

/

"Come on, come all!" Ember yelled, "Here's your chance to see the girl of the hour. She's the enigma of this gothic holiday, the opposite of a preppy girl, come see Samantha, dance!" Ember threw in some smoke pellets, disappears and reappearing is Sam, wearing a black strappless dress with slits on each side. She wore dark maskara, her hair is tied to a pony tail, and wore fishnet stockings and black boots.

She moved to the right and left, and holds a black bandana, and starts dancing. Danny, watching this, is so glued to her acrobatic skills and the way she moves, was bliss.

Vlad, however, is disgusted by her dancing "Look at that girl in that shameless display."

"You gotta admit, she's a good dancer, but if you say all goths are evil, then I guess-" before Val even finished, Sam ran towards the Judge, and crouched down towards him, pulling his face closed to her, only to pull his hat down, causing the audience to laugh.

Vlad felt humiliated, how dare she pull a stunt like that, but decides to shrug it, not like its an actual crime.

Sam finishes her dance by pulling two red balloons, throw it up in the air, threw two pins at them. As the balloons burst, a rain of fake blood starts dripping down at the audience, as they cleared Sam for her performance.

Ember joins in, as she speaks "Ok, now for the real show! Who can pull off by being the most ghostly and spectral on the stage, and shall be crowned King of Ghosts!"

Everyone cheared, as the participants gets on the stage, a total of 8, including Danny, whose caught up in all the excitement.

The first participant is an Alchemist, who demonstrates by mixing chemicals, which exploded on him out of the stage.

The next one is a blonde girl, whose covered in lights, kicked off from the stage.

Next is a Italian girl who pulls a rabbit out of her hat, kicked off from the stage.

Four participants later, Danny was the last, as Sam pulled him up "C'mon, your up next!"

"B-but I can't," Danny refused "I-I'm not supposed to-"

"Relax, everyone has cold feet, you'll do fine." Sam assured.

Danny felt relaxed with her "But everyone will-"

"They'll like you, now go up and do whatever your going to demonstrate." She said. As Danny gets on the stage, he felt a tingle on his nose.

'Oh no, I'm going to-' he sneezed, causing two rings to pop up from his torso, turning him into his ghost form, in front of everyone, including Vlad and Valerie.

The audience gasped, including Sam, whose shocked when she saw the raven haired boy, turned into a white haired boy, with glowing green eyes, and his clothes changed to black, with white gloves and boots.

"I don't believe it, it's the Phantom that lives in the bell tower!" Pointed one citizen.

"He's a halfa!"

"A child that can turned into a ghost!"

"Child? That kid's a teenager!"

As the audience chatted, Ember pops back on the stage, and announced "And we have a winner, folks! Give it up for Danny Phantom, as this year's King of Ghosts!"

Soon, the audience celebrates. They grabbed him and placed him on a chair, as they crowned him, they carried the chair he's currently sitting on, as they marched towards the stand.

The crowd chears "Danny Phantom!" Over and over, it was then for the first time, Danny was happy that he snucked out. He didnt care what punishment he's going to received from Vlad, he didnt care at all when Vlad is glaring at him.

Vlad is angry at him, Danny disobeyed his orders to stay in the tower. Valerie on the other hand, was shocked, she just saw a boy, transformed into a ghost.

The gothic audience cheared for the ghost boy, but the regular audience felt mixed about it. It was then one of the soldiers, Dash, who was ordered by Judge Masters to throw a tomato at him, willingly threw it at Danny.

As Danny waved at the audience, the tomato hit him in the face, shocking the audience of just what happened. "Hey, what is this?"

"Lets see if he can phase through this!" Kwan yelled, as he through another tomato at Danny. It was then the audience laughed at the ghost boy. Danny tries to fly away, but is caught by some anti-ghost rope, causing him to fall down and landed on the public square, where everyone(who's not goth) tied him up with anti-ghost ropes.

Seeing this, Valerie wants to stop this before it turns into a riot "Sir, permission to stop this riot."

"That won't be necessary, Captain." Vlad respond, "A lesson has to be learned, now he must suffered the consequences."

As the crowd continues to mock Danny, the boy looked scared for life. He keeps thinking to himself that he should've left the Fenton tower, should've snucked out, it wouldn't be like this. He looked at his master, Vlad, and cried out "Vlad! Please help me!" But his plead fell onto deaf's ears, when Vlad turned his head back from his sight.

Sam, witnessing all this, couldn't help but do something about it.

"I'm going to put a stop to this." She said.

But Ember plead "Girl, don't go out there, it will cause more-"

"I don't care! That boy needs help!" Sam walked up towards to where Danny is held at, along with Cujo.

/

Review please!


	4. Chapter 3: Justice and Santuary

Why did it happened?

The townspeople continued mocking him. If it weren't for those anti-ghost ropes, he would've fly away right now.

The crowd tied his arms and legs so he won't escaped. He plead to his master to help him, but no response, he know what's coming. Whenever Danny did something wrong that displeased his father, the punishment will be severe this time. All he could do is cry, as tears pops out of his watery eyes.

"Aw, is the freak cryin'?" Dash mocked.

"Ew, he might be crying blood in his eyes!"

"He's a half-ghost, he can't feel anything!"

"What a freak!"

"Demon!"

"Trying to pass on as humans, how disgusting!"

"Loser!"

"Go pass on already!"

"Die ghost!"

"Enough!" Cried Sam.

The crowd's jeering were dismissed, as they saw the goth girl, Samantha Manson, standing in front of the ghost boy, in a defensive position.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves!" She yelled at the crowd. She turned around and saw Danny, in a brokened state. He was shivering, covered in tomatoes and other fruits all over his body. His face was filled with tears, and he looked...afraid.

Sam took out a black handkerchief from her pocket, and leans on Danny to wipe the tears and tomato juice from his face. She then spoked to him "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happened."

Danny hesitantly looked at her. He saw light beaming from behind of her beautiful face. It was then that something clicked for the two of them. Sam saw the innocence of his green eyes, which from the shadowy angle, he had sweet baby blue eyes.

But the moment didn't last long when Judge Masters yelled "Step away from the boy, Ms. Manson!"

Sam turned and glared at the Minister of Justice, as she replied "I will your honor, after I freed this poor boy."

"I forbid it!" Vlad sneered.

But Sam ignored his order, as she cuts the bindings that held onto Danny. "How can you speak of justice when you treated the goths the same way the townspeople treated Danny! Your nothing but a hypocrite, Masters, because you called yourself holy, but all you do is berate on people who wore black, and ghosts that couldn't pass on to the other side!"

The townspeople gasped from Sam's speech, even the goths were touched by her bravery of standing up to 'the man'.

"This boy, Danny was it, he's not only half-ghost, but half-human! He's just like us, and all you people do is mistreat him!"

Vlad, tired of hearing this, called his guards Dash and Kwan "Arrest the goth girl." The two nodded as they proceed to attempt to arrest Sam with 10 other guards.

Danny felt scared when he saw the guards, but Sam isn't "Well, there's 12 of you, and 1 of me." She pulls out her black handkerchief "Oh what's a poor goth girl like me gonna do?" She made a fake cry as she blew her nose, causing purple smoke to appear, making her to disappear.

The audience gasped, and Vlad is shocked "Witchcraft." He whispered.

Meanwhile, behind the stage, Ember is waiting for Sam as she petted Cujo. Only for Sam to appear infront of her, causing the blue hair girl to be startled.

"Woah, babypop, you scared me!" Ember exclaims.

Sam grabbed Cujo and respond "No time to talk, Vlad send his guards to arrest me, all because I helped the poor ghost boy."

"What did you expect, he's Judge Masters! The most merciless man in Amity!"

"Well, I'll just have to disappear for a while." Sam said, shocking Ember.

"B-but where would you go?" Ember asked.

Sam replied "I don't know, Ember, but I'm still staying here in Amity. The Court of Ghouls still needs me!" Just as Sam and Cujo are about to walk out, she cover themselves in a dark cloak and hid Cujo on her back.

The clouds started to grew dark, Vlad got on his black stallion, as he ride along with Captain Valerie. He ordered to her "I want Samantha Manson, alive." Valerie nodded as she ordered her men "Search around the area! She shouldn't be this far." She then takes a glanced at the ghost boy, who was just getting up.

"What about the boy, sir?" She asked.

Vlad looked at Danny with a stern look, and replied "I'll deal with him. Personally."

Val shivered from his tone of voice, she didn't want to know what he's going to do to the ghost boy, she could only pity him.

Vlad looked at Danny with distaste, as Danny looked at his father sadly as he said "Father, I-" he couldn't make words in front of him, as Vlad glared at him angry. Finally, Danny spoke "I will never disobey you, ever again."

"Go back to the Fenton Tower, and stay there for your punishment." The judge told him. As Vlad makes his leave, Danny changed back into his human form. He didn't feel like flying back, so he'll have to walk. As rain starts drizzling, Danny limped away from the audience, as they gazed at him questionably. Danny hid then ran towards the church, that's connected to the Fenton Tower. He proceeds to open the gates, get inside, and shut the door behind him. Now, all he could do is sob.

Witnessing this, the three gargoyles looked sad for their ghostly friend.

"Oooh, I knew we should've let him out." Sydney said.

"If we hadn't encouraged him to go out, none of this would've happened." Tucker stated.

Jazz looked down and noticed a mysterious cloak person "Hey, whose that entering the church?"

Down below, the cloaked person enters the church, unknowingly was spotted by Valerie. The cloaked person took her hood off, and reveals to be Sam, and Cujo with her.

"I think we should hide here for now, Cujo." Sam told her trusted canine, as he barked back.

Sam takes a look around inside the huge church, she couldn't help but feel astonished of the church. She's no catholic, nor Christian, she shouldn't even be here. But it's the place where she spotted the ghost boy name Danny. She wants to find him and see if he's okay. But it was then, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Sam turned back and saw the red knight, Captain Valerie.

Sam, using her instincts, pulls out her knife and pointed at Valerie's face "Woah girl, calm down!" Valerie said, as she reached her sword, only for Cujo to bite her armored leg. "Hey, hey! Get your mutt off of me!" She demanded, trying to shake Cujo off of her.

Sam couldn't help but laugh "Well, that's what you get for trying to arrest me."

"Arrest you?" Val questions, as Cujo stops biting her "No, I just came here to talk."

"Interrogation?" Sam scoffs "Like I'm telling you everything, your nothing but Judge Master's tool, doing his dirty work for him."

Val pinched her temple, there is no reason for this girl. She sighs and respond "You know, what you did for that boy was sweet."

Sam looked up to the knightress and replied "Well, someone has to help him! While you were just standing there, letting people pick on that poor boy just because he's different! It's the same as how Vlad mistreat the goths."

Val feel pity for the girl, so she dropped her sword to the floor "Maybe someone should do something about it. The ghost boy, the goths, but I-"

"Well done, capturing Manson for me, Valerie." Said the Judge, along with his guards.

Val looked shocked, and turned to a displeased Sam and whisper to her "Claim Santuary." But Sam still glared at her "Say it!"

"You tricked me." Sam gritted her teeth.

"Arrest her now, Captain." Vlad demanded.

"I can't sir, she claimed Santuary and there's nothing I can do." She lied.

"Then I guess I can just drag her out!"

"_Noah's Ark_, you will do no such thing, Vlad!" Said Archdecan Lancer, coming towards to Sam "Don't worry, Ms. Manson, Minister Masters has learned his lesson to respect the santity of the church, years ago." He informed.

Vlad glared at the over shaped Archdecan, he knew he won't win at this fight. He called off his guards as they proceed to the door. When Lancer, Val, and Sam aren't looking, he hid behind the stone pavement.

As Lancer escorted Valerie to the gates, with Cujo following just to bite her on the leg again, Sam is left alone, until she is grabbed by Vlad from behind.

Vlad gripped her arm behind her, and hold on to her neck "You think you can outsmart me? But I am a very patient man, and we both know that goths don't do well in stoned walls." He dug his face onto her hair and sniffs it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam sneered, creeped out by the fruitloop.

"Oh, I'm just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck of yours." He lied, as he gestured his cold hand on her neck.

Sam backs away from him "I know what your really thinking, you sick fruitloop!"

"Ah, a clever witch you are, twisting her words to cloud other people's thoughts with unholy intent!" He walks down to the gates, "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, but let me say this Manson, set one foot outside, and your mine." He proceeds to the door, leaving Sam alone in the church. Cujo joins up with her, along with Archdecan Lancer, holding a candle light and the book of God.

"You've created quite a scene at the festival, Ms. Manson." Lancer stated. "Though, it wouldn't be wise to make him angrier if your try to escape."

"You saw how he treated that ghost boy out there." Sam stated, "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?" She asked, as her and Lancer walked forward.

"You can't always make right of what went wrong." Lancer stated.

"Then who can?" Sam retorts.

Lancer looked at the poor girl, so he advised "Maybe someone from above can."

/

Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Prayer and Sunset

"You can't always make right of what went wrong." Lancer stated.

"Then who can?" Sam retorts.

Lancer looked at the poor girl, so he advised "Maybe someone from above can." As he said this, Lancer walks towards the halls, leaving Sam and Cujo to walk around and saw people praying in the church.

Sam lay on a the wall, feeling like she doesn't belong here, as she gazed at the statue of Mary.

_"I don't know if you can hear me/Or if your even there._

_I don't know if you'll listen/To a goth girl's prayer._

_Yes I know if I'm an outcast/That I shouldn't speak to you,_

_Still I see your face and wonder/Were you once an outcast, too."_

Danny was invisible when he heard Sam in the church, her words have reached his ears, and his heart. She has a lovely voice, like an angel would sing. He looked at Sam, walking towards the passage of lighted candles.

_"God help the outcast/Hungry from birth,_

_Show them the mercy/They don't find on Earth._

_God help my people/We look to you still_

_God help the outcast/Or nobody will."_

Danny floated above to follow the goth girl's voice. She walked slowly as the church goers passed through to make their prayers.

The prayers: _"I ask for wealth, I asked for fame,_

_I ask for glory to shine on my name._

_I ask for love, I can possessed_

_I ask for God and his angels to bless me."_

Sam: _I asked for nothing/I can get by,_

_But I know so many/Less lucky than I._

_Please help my people/The poor and downtrod,_

_I thought we all were/The children of God."_

Sam looked at the light beaming towards the inside of the church, as Danny continues to gazed at her.

_"God help the outcast, Children of God."_

Danny felt in peace when he looked at Sam. To him, she was beautiful, with all the dark clothing. He doesn't care if she's a goth, she's a unique one, just like him.

But his peaceful thoughts were interrupted when a churchgoer spotted him "You, ghost boy! What are you doing here?" He demanded.

The churchgoers stared blankly at Danny, as he panics and runs off. Sam noticed him floating towards the stare way, so she decides to follow him up towards the stairs that connects to the Fenton bell tower, along with Cujo.

Sam continues to chase Danny and yelled "Wait! I just want to talk to you!" But Danny proved to her that he's too fast for her.

Meanwhile, witnessing from the balcony, the gargoyle trio spotted Sam following Danny.

"Hey, would you look at that?" Jazz pointed "Danny brought a girl with him!"

"Well she's a pretty dame all right." Sydney sated.

"I knew our boy is growing up." Tuck said as he wipes a fake tear from his eye. "Guess today wasn't a total loss after all."

Danny rushed towards his room, only for the gargoyles to jump on him, which startled him. "Congratulations, Danny!" Tuck said, "You've managed to snagged a girl!"

"Uh, thanks but-"

"No need to, Danny." Jazz interrupts "Lets hope she's a keeper."

It was then Sam finally caught on to him, catching her breath from running "Finally...I...caught on...with you."

"Well, thanks." Danny replied "But I, I, have chores to do, so-"

"Wait!" Sam followed, as Danny hovered up the steps of the tower to head to his room "I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon." She climbed up the ladder, only to see his bunk room "It wasn't my intention to pull...you...up..." Her words were lost when she looked at his opened room.

The room is filled with ice sculptures that never melts, a table filled with miniature ice figures and an ice village model.

Sam stared in awe as she observes the ice sculptures "Did you, made all of this?"

"W-well, I do have I-ice powers." Danny stuttered, went invisible. "And besides, your a wonderful dancer."

"Thanks." Sam reply, couldn't see him "It keeps bread on the table anyway." She looked around to find him, until she bumped onto an invisible force "Sorry, guess I found you."

Danny reappeared in front of her, still in his ghostly form "It's okay, I've been making these ice sculptures when I'm bored. It's sort of a hobby for me."

"Must be nice, having this place all to yourself." Sam comments.

"Well, it's not like I'm alone." Danny noted "There's the gargoyles, and the bells."

"So your really are the bell ringer of this tower?"

"Who do you think it was, the monks?" He joked, causing both to laugh at the joke.

The two looked at eachother for a moment, as Danny spoke "Would you like to, um, look around?" He offered, Sam nodded in agreement. "Well, follow me if you can."

"C'mon, Cujo." Sam called out to her dog, as he bark back to her.

Sam climbed up to where the bells are, as Danny introduced them all "This is Julie, Maria, Pluto. The small one is Dameon, Louis, and Butch."

"What about the big one?" Sam asked, pointing the huge bell.

"This ones, Big Maria." He answered.

As Sam went under the huge bell and yell out "Hello!" As the bell echoes, making Danny and Sam laugh. "She likes you." He stated. "Follow me." He said as he phased up through the bell.

As Sam and Cujo follow Danny up to the ladder the Tower. As they head out of the balcony, they meet Danny again, who is standing on top of the handles. Sam looked out and is astonished.

She could see the whole city of Amity and a beautiful sunset. It was the most romantic sunset she has ever seen, like a painting. She looked down and see how high up the Fenton Tower is. "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this." She comment. "It's good to watched all of this with you."

"Yeah, it's good to be with you, too." Danny said. "Guess you'll be staying here for a while, huh?"

Sam frowned as she looked back "I can't stay here for long. Goths don't do well in one place they stayed in."

"But your different from other goths," Danny comments "Unlike you, the other goths are evil."

Sam, looking at Danny with a puzzled look, asked him "Who told you that?"

"My master, Judge Vlad Masters. He raised me." Danny answered, floating towards her.

Sam's eyes were wide open after hearing this, "How can such a cruel man would raised someone so sweet as you?"

"Cruel?" Danny question "Vlad isn't cruel, he saved me. He took me in while no one else because I am a halfa. A freak that shouldn't exist in this world." He said sadly. "That's what Vlad told me."

Sam, coming closer to him, told him "Danny, you are not a freak. You are a kind, shy, loving, and caring boy. And from what I see in you, you are not a freak." She held his hand up as she placed her hand on his "Do you see any freak lines on me?"

"What, no." Danny told her "You are too kind, compassionate, and helpful."

"Well, maybe what Vlad said was wrong, about us."

Danny smiled as he gazed Sam's amethyst eyes. Sam looked at his green eyes too. The two stared for a moment as time feels like an eternity.

"Say, you've helped me, now it's time I help you." Danny suggested. "You want to get out of here, right?" Sam nodded "Great, now I'm going to float you back down and place you on the other building next to the church. Separated from it." He informed.

"But what if we get caught?" She stated.

"Hello, ghost powers, I can turn invisible." Danny stated, "You carry Cujo, while I carry you." Sam did as Danny told as she hold Cujo in her arms as Danny picked her up bridal style.

'Wow, he feels cold.' She thought, as she lean on his shoulder "Okay, hang on." He said as he floated silently from the balcony as he floated down 60ft from the Tower. To Sam, she has never experience flight before, as the air travels through her hair. She hang tight on Danny as she raised her arm around his neck, leaning her head closer to his face.

As he lands on the nearest roof top, he placed Sam and Cujo down on the nearest alleyway. "Well, this is where you go." Danny said.

"Thanks for getting us out of there, Danny." Sam thanked the halfa, then she offered "Come with me."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I want you to come with me to the Court of Ghouls, you don't have to deal with Vlad ever again."

Danny looked excited that Sam offered to come with her, but frowned after he remembers what happened at the festival "I can't, I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happens at the festival. I belong in Santuary."

Sam frowned when he turned down her offer, but understands what he's been put through. She then thought up of something "Then I'll come see you."

"But what about Vlad and his guards?" Danny said with concern.

"Then I'll see you after sunset."

"Sunset?" Danny repeated "But I have chores to do. I have to clean the bells, scrub the floors, and-" but his words were cut short when Sam pressed her lips onto his, causing the halfa to shift back to his human form. Minutes later, they seperate their kiss as he continues "Whatever's good for you."

Sam then pulls something from the back of her shirt. "Here, take this." She said, it was some kind of necklace with a pendent that looks like a dream catcher "If you ever need to find me, this will show you the way."

"How?"

"Just remember, if you wear the woven band, you have the city in your hand." She told him in riddles.

"Awf! Awf!" Barked Cujo, as he sees bright light from the white guards. They must be on watch for any goths and ghosts. Danny looked at Sam with worry.

"You should go." Danny told her.

"I'll never forget you, Danny Phantom." Sam said as she kiss him on the cheek, making Danny blush. Sam grab Cujo as they headed down to a dark alley, staying clear in the shadows. Danny changed back to his ghost form and flew back up the Fenton Tower, as the white knights look around.

As Danny reached back up, he saw someone else on the balcony. It was Captain Valerie "Hey ghost boy, have you seen the goth girl around here." Without warning, she is shot at by an energy blast from Danny, who looked angry at the night whose after Sam.

"No ones allowed in the tower!" He claimed, as he shoots energy blast at the red knight.

Val tries her best to dodge from the attacks, using her newly recieved anti ghost shield. "Wait, I just want to talk!"

"GO!" He screeched, shooting more energy blast at her.

Val then grabs his arm and shove him on the stairway wall, holding his arm behind his back "Will you just listen?" She said, making Danny calm and hear her out. "Where is she?"

"She's not here." He answered.

"Well tell her this, I didn't mean to trap her here, I was trying to save her life." Danny then calm down after hearing this "Will you tell her that?"

"I will if you let me go." He reply.

Val did as he said, as she lets go of him, only to receive a tiny energy blast from him. Luckily for her it was a tiny blast. She walks down the stairway only to say one more thing "You know, also tell her that she's lucky to have a guy like you." She said as she walks down the steps. Leaving Danny to go back to his cot.

/

Imagine Grey Delisle singing and you go gaga about it.

Please review.


End file.
